Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat back recliner, especially to a seat back recliner that allows a user to adjust a seat back of a chair to the reclined angle required and gives comfort to the user's back while sitting on the chair. The seat back recliner provides greater comfort to a user.
Descriptions of Related Art
Due to rapid economic growth, people become healthy and their purchasing power is increased. Thus people start to buy various tools for a more comfortable and convenient living. A chair is one of their daily essentials. In early days, chairs are used to sit on. With improvement of material life and evolution of industrial technology, the chairs are modified to have difference designs and functions according to a user's requirements. The chairs with an ergonomic design give a user better comfort.
Although various chairs available now only offer better comfort and better posture, they have limits on easy adjustment of the reclined angle of the seat back for great comfort.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a seat back recliner that overcomes shortcomings mentioned above.